The Twilight Saga presents: Full Title Inside
by JPKisses
Summary: Twi-HP-PJ mashup. It's not stupid, like Harry is Bella's long lost cousin twice removed, whose the daugther of Posidon and Percy's half sister crap. Humorous, but cannon-compliant. DON'T READ IF YOU'VE NOT READ HP,PJ OR TWILIGHT. Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA PRESENTS: PERCY JACKSON, HARRY POTTER AND THE STORM OF THE VULTURES…VOLTURI…WHATEVER.**

_**This was a result of a sudden and extremely intense burst of inspiration after finishing the PJ series. I even had a semi-decent plot with the Volturi being the main antagonists, but unfortunately as quickly as this idea flamed up, it fizzled right out. I may add more too it, I may not, but I thought it too good to just have sitting in my computer. So, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Also, as most writers do, I started writing before putting anything together, so use your imaginations as to what happened before and after this particular fantasy-fest.**_

"Okay…we all need to just calm down. Chiron, you've been around for three thousand years, do you mind shedding some light on…" Percy gestured wildly at the circus that had become his life. Being a demigod and all, he expected it, but Holy Poseidon this was getting ridiculous!

Chiron stomped the ground in agitation, flicking his tail as usual when he was annoyed. "Well, wizards and witches are mortals blessed with magical power by the goddess, Hecate. They are a small community that has grown over time, and pass the gene on to create other wizards…"

Harry shook his head in confusion. This was insane! Gods, goddesses, immortals, vampires…immortal vampires! "Okay, hold on just a second. You're telling me that some Greek goddess blessed a group of humans and that's where wizards come from?" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron nodded vigorously.

"Wait, you knew this?" He asked Hermione in disbelief, and then he snorted. Well of course she did, if it was written in any book in existence, Hermione would know.

"Let me guess, 'Hogwarts: A history', am I right?"

"No, Harry. It's common knowledge. Every wizard knows that." She said matter-of-factly.

"Even I knew that, mate." Ron said as he leaned over beside Harry. He just scowled in irritation at his best friend.

"So how do you explain muggle-borns?"

Percy glanced over at Annabeth, 'muggle-borns?', he mouthed silently to her. She merely shrugged, just as confused as he was.

"Well, it's believed that some wizards broke apart from the original group, yet the gene is generational, so it pops up whenever it feels like it…at least, that is the theory." Hermione explained. Harry wanted to press for more, but was interrupted.

"Moving on!" Percy bellowed. "Witches, wizards, witchcraft, yes, we all know what Hecate did to those humans back in the day." Harry scowled even deeper. How did everyone else know about this, yet he didn't? He was the Chosen One for Merlin's sake!

"What about these demons here? How do they fit into all of this?" Percy shuddered as he heard snarling and hissing coming from the vampires all huddled on his left side. He didn't dare make eye contact though. They might be blood sucking demons, but man, were they gorgeous!

"While in a sense, they are demons, these vampires actually evolved from a lover, Empusa couldn't bear to kill. She had already bit him, however and so you have…"Chiron waved his hand toward the Cullens, "Them."

"Empusa? You mean as in an empuse? Kelli the cheerleader who tried to off me when I was 15?!" Percy looked at Chiron in outrage. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Empusa was also the daughter of Hecate." Hermione piped up helpfully.

Ron let out a snort. "Well, let's all praise Hecate for that one, why don't we," he added sarcastically.

Percy and the other demigods cringed before looking up at the sky expectantly. "You, ginger, need to be careful who you insult around here. Just because you're a wizard, doesn't mean she won't send attack dogs to devour you whole." Percy chastised.

Hermione gave Ron a consoling pat on his shoulder. "She could you know, she's the goddess of dogs, after all."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before staring at Hermione in annoyance. The witch was working her last nerve already.

"Does it really matter where we all originated from? The point is, the Volturi are messing with some dark stuff. Which I'm sure, you all deal with on a daily basis. There has to be a reason why we all found each other the way we did. We can't battle them alone."

Chiron nodded his head in agreement. "Carlisle is right. These are ancient powerful sources they have decided to mess with. I wouldn't be surprised if perhaps my father is seeking revenge earlier than expected." Chiron shuddered as he thought of Kronos.

Percy uncapped Riptide, whipping it through the air and startling the others. The wizards drew their wands and the vamps all took on a crouch of self-defense.

"Opps…sorry." He murmured, he brought Riptide down beside him and everyone relaxed. "Let's just go and kill the vulture demons and be done with this?"

"The Volturi." Edward bit out.

Percy looked at the bronze-haired vampire in exasperation. "Whatever! Let's just kill them already!"

"These creatures cannot be killed that way, Percy." Chiron said before Carlisle could protest.

"What do you mean? They're monsters aren't they?" Percy stared in confusion at the yellow-eyed empuse spawn known as the Cullens, while they hissed out at him again. Touchy little things.

"They are much more evolved than the empuse. They are neither man nor monster…per se…" Chiron amended at the looks of speculation on the other's faces. "Celestial bronze does nothing for them, neither does steel."

Percy snapped his mouth shut at that last statement. Harry stepped forward towards the Cullens, but immediately retreated at the looks on their faces. He cleared his throat. "Erm…Don't know if you're any different from the vampires in the wizarding world, but you lot are pretty much indestructible except for a well cast _incendio_, am I right?"

Edward glared at Harry before nodding stiffly. He hadn't let the others know that he could read minds. A good thing too, he wouldn't have had any idea what _incendio_ even meant. Ron stepped up next to Harry, shaking his finger at Edward in recognition.

"You know, you look an awful lot like someone we know, but I can't think of who right this minute." He said. Ron jumped back at the glare Edward threw his way. "Just saying, mate."

"What's an _incendio_?" Annabeth asked. She had to keep from rolling her eyes as Hermione stepped forward and cast a silent spell, sending a nearby shrub up into flames. Grover bleated in horror as he tired to put it out.

"That's it? Fire?" Percy asked. "Well, that should be easy then. We'll just get a couple of Apollo's kids to shoot them down with some torched arrows."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Percy. He sighed, glancing back at the charcoaled shrub Grover managed to finally put out. "I guess bring the witches too. That's one handy trick they got going on there."

Percy jumped at the sudden roar of protest coming from all sides of the group, including the white demons.

"It's not merely some trick!"

"I'm a wizard, thank you very much."

"It's not that easy to set us on fire!"

Percy covered his ears in frustration. He was almost tempted to bust out a geyser and wash them all out to sea.

"Let us all calm down. In order for this to work, we must learn how to work together. Carlisle, please tell us the ways of your kind so we can understand." Carlisle nodded to Chiron before looking at the others.

"While it's true that fire is our only means of destruction, to actually catch us in order to do it, is almost impossible." Jacob, still in his wolf form growled low in his throat. "Almost, I said." Carlisle continued, "We are very fast…"

Percy let out a huff of exasperation. "Please! I've been able to slay monsters twice as fast as…hey!" He exclaimed. He stared down at his empty hand where Riptide had been only seconds ago. Percy looked up and saw Bella Cullen smiling beautifully at him from 100 yards away, twirling Riptide in one hand and holding a set of sticks in the other. It was then that Harry and the others realized their wands were missing. Hermione gazed at Bella in awe, as Ron tried to figure out what just happened.

"_Accio_ wand!" Harry called out, his wand smacking firmly in his hand. Ron and Hermione also Summoned their wands from Bella's outstretched hand. Percy looked bitterly at Harry. "I can do that too, you know. Just takes me a little bit longer."

"Sure you can."

"That is indeed impressive, Mrs. Cullen." Chiron stated. "Anything else?"

"We're very strong and some of us may even have a special ability." Carlisle added. Percy didn't dare question that theory. Considering what he originally thought on their speed.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked. Edward opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Percy's whoop of joy.

"Ah-ha! See, I told you!" Percy exclaimed toward Harry as he twirled Riptide happily in his hands. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You were saying?" Harry asked.

"We need a plan. Demetrius will sense us coming before we even reach the country. They're attuned to us already. They might even be expecting us, hoping Alice would have seen what they wanted her too…which she has."

Ron scrunched his nose up at the tiny pixie-like creature. "So you're like, a Seer?"

"No, no, no. She's an Oracle!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy couldn't help the smirk on his face. "Oracle? What an Oracle of Vampires?" The demigods all snickered at the vampires, who scowled dangerously at them.

"My visions are subjective. The future can always change, as do my visions." Alice trilled out.

"Well that's convenient. When our Rachel over here says something, that's it, your fate is sealed!"

Annabeth looked sidelong at Hermione. She really didn't want to do it, but…

"Psst! Hermione…or whatever. What's a Seer?"

Hermione sniffed disdainfully. "A bunch of rubbish if you ask me. Supposedly, some wizards are born with the _ability_," she brought her fingers up into quotations, "to see the future. You know prophecies, crystal balls, tea readings and all that other nonsense. I don't believe it for a second." If Annabeth didn't know any better, she'd say Hermione had a case of sour grapes.

"Hmmm." Chiron scratched at his beard. "I think this is a job that only a quest can handle." The wizards and vampires looked sourly at the demigods, who had erupted into cheers and were currently giving high fives and clapping each other on the back.

"Come!" Chiron bellowed. "To the Big House!"

The vampires were granted temporary access to Camp Half-Blood, being summoned directly from the inside, in order to strategize, while the wizards had no problem crossing over. After all, they were technically mythical creatures. Percy's life was never normal. He was the son of Poseidon. But this was just weird! Currently, the vampires were sitting around a table, talking way to fast for Percy to understand what they were saying, while Aphrodite's cabin fawned over them from far away. The sun was hitting them and they were all sparkly, which kind of bothered Percy. Why couldn't the myths be real? Percy's job would have been a lot easier if he could have just shoved those vamps out the door under some sun and poof!

The wizards were talking with the Hecate cabin, comparing magic tricks or something, Percy didn't really care. He was just waiting for Chiron and Mr. D to finish talking so they could find out who was going on the quest.

"Annabeth…I've got this feeling that the Great Prophecy is going to happen sooner than expected…Annabeth?" Annabeth was not paying a single bit of attention to him. He didn't blame her all the much. Most demigods were born with ADHD not to mention, dyslexia. But as he followed her gaze to see what was holding her attention, he scowled. She was currently staring at Edward Cullen, all lovey-dovey like and he was looking at her as if he was amused. She didn't even look at him like that. He elbowed her in the ribs to get her attention, letting it slide that she was obviously checking out another guy right in front of him.

"Annabeth!"

She dropped her gaze of Edward in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Focus, here. The Great Prophecy? The Vultures?"

"Volturi"

"Whatever! The point is, something big is about to happen…I can feel it." Percy looked around the Big House entryway. "What do you think Chiron and Mr. D will say?"

"I don't know, Percy, but I doubt it's the Great Prophecy. I mean there aren't enough of us right now. The prophecy asks for seven…"

"Shhh. Here they come." Chiron made his way down the steps, Mr. D and Rachel following close behind. This caught the attention of the vampires and the wizards because they too inched closer to Chiron, so see what he had to say.

"Well, we've discussed this matter, and it seems…" Chiron paused, as if it pained him to go on. "The Great Prophecy has come to pass." Whispers and murmurs erupted between the demigods. It wasn't possible, was it?

"Chiron." Annabeth elbowed her way to the front, with Percy right behind her. Harry also pushed his way forward and without them realizing it, Edward and Bella's cutie little daughter pushed her way through too.

"The prophecy talks about seven half-bloods. That doesn't make any sense; it has to be the ones directly involved with the problem doesn't it? Even if we recruit a half-blood from Hecate's cabin that still only leaves five of us…"

"Half-blood what?" Harry interrupted.

Annabeth turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Half and half of what?" He repeated again slowly. Surely, being the daughter to the goddess of wisdom, she'd be brighter than that!

"Well, half-god and half-human, of course."

"Does it specify that directly in the 'prophecy'" Again Hermione brought up the fingers, another quirk Annabeth would surely go crazy over.

"Well, no, but it couldn't be referring to anything else." She replied.

"Not really. Harry, here, is a half-blood." Ron gestured toward Harry.

"I don't understand…" Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, but quickly narrowed them when Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation.

"In the wizarding world, a half-blood is a wizard who has a pureblood parent and a muggle, or muggle-born parent."

Chiron seemed to be thinking about this. "In the past, when the Oracle has spoken, it has always referred to the heroes. This is the first time the term half-blood was mentioned. Maybe there is a reason for that."

"Well of course there's a reason for it." Hermione added, "Harry was meant to go on this little quest of yours to defeat the Vultures."

"Volturi!" The Cullen's shouted in unison.

"WHATEVER!" Percy yelled. "Let's just figure out what we need to do!"

"Well, that still doesn't explain the seven. That only leaves six of us now." Annabeth mused aloud. One of the vampires cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the others. They were taken by surprise when Edward was suddenly in front of the coven, holding back a girl that looked all of 12. It sounded like he was growling.

"Dad! It makes perfect sense! They need me, and I'm a half-blood too!" Little Renesmee exclaimed. Jacob was pacing back and forth and whining behind her. If it weren't for the fact that he'd dropped his gym shorts half way over here, he would have morphed back into himself to knock some sense into that girl.

"Absolutely not. I forbid it." Edward snarled. She was no match for him, of course, and was quickly thrust back into the coven of awaiting vampires…and one big dog.

"What do you mean, she's a half-blood too?" Annabeth asked. She glared at Hermione, letting her know the question wasn't directed at her, but Hermione seemed just as intrigued as she was.

"She's half human, half vampire. Edward and I conceived her when I was still human. It was difficult for me, and I almost died in the process."

Harry and Percy looked closely as Renesmee. She _was_ different compared to the rest of them. Her skin was pale, but not deathly so and you could see the blush in her cheeks from her struggle within Edward's arms. Also, she didn't light up like a Tiffany's on Rodeo drive whenever the sun hit her.

"See, dad! I can help!" Renesmee cried out.

"Mr. Cullen…She does have a point. Your daughter will have important knowledge regarding the Volturi that can only help us defeat them." Chiron responded mournfully. As if he knew how hard it was to let go of something so precious. Percy had to admit, the kid was cute.

"I'll make sure she's okay, Mr. Cullen." Harry said. It felt weird calling someone, who was clearing younger-looking than you were, Mr. And now that he had a proper look at him, Ron was right…he did look like someone he knew. Jacob growled in protest, shaking that giant head to and fro.

"Harry, dude. You really shouldn't make a promise like that. Half the time, you'll end up breaking it, believe me." Percy glanced over at Nico whose face darkened a bit. He still felt bad over Bianca, even though it wasn't his fault.

"She's not like us. It would be too easy for the Volturi to take her down. And they would, just because she's my daughter." Edward stated.

Renesmee looked pleadingly at her mother, reaching out a hand, palm up, and placing it against her cheek. Edward seemed to tense up at this, but didn't say anything. Bella closed her eyes as she took in the images Renesmee was transferring to her.

"Edward," she murmured. And just like an ice sculpture that was about to melt, Edward thawed out and hunched his shoulder's in defeat. Renesmee squirmed out of Edward's loosened grip and walked toward Harry and Percy. For 12 years old, she really was stunning. She reminded Percy of the Hunter's, all luminescent and youthful. She didn't sparkle like her parents, which both Harry and Percy had found downright creepy, but she glowed almost shimmered. A few more years on her, and Harry would have been in trouble.

"Nessie, please be careful! You're only 3 years old!" Bella pleaded as Renesmee skipped happily beside Harry.

"Er…That must mean in like, vampire years or something, right?" Harry asked as Renesmee blinked innocently up at him. Jacob growled and followed Renesmee, plopping himself beside her and making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

"No. She ages faster than your average human, which is why she looks the way she does. Physically, she's 12. Mentally, she's older, still reckless, but smart. And actually, she's 3 and a half." Edward still looked tense, but Bella's hand on his shoulder seemed to be working wonders. Harry did notice that Edward was glaring at him, but he didn't know why. It's not like he could…read his mind or anything.

"Alright then, we've got our seven half-bloods. Let's do this. Gather round, every one. We're going to introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Percy, Son of the Sea God, Poseidon, one of the big three"

Annabeth looked up in admiration at her boyfriend while Clarisse looked like she wanted to hurl. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She took a small bow.

A huge girl, whom Ron originally thought was a biker dude, pushed her way to the circle. "Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war. Enough said." Nico rolled his eyes at her.

"What's up. I'm Nico, son of Hades…god of the underworld and all that other wicked stuff." He gave the group a big grin, causing Hermione to shudder.

A small red-headed girl about 15 entered the circle. She waved her hand and a name appeared above her head. Percy had a hard time reading it because it was lit up and all cursive, but he assumed it was her name. "I'm Circe, daughter of Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, roads and… dogs." She took a side long glance at Jacob and winked at him.

"Hey, how come she doesn't carry one of those sticks around like you all do?" Percy asked Ron. "It's wandless magic!" Ron murmured reverently.

"Huh?"

"She's the daughter of the witchcraft goddess, she doesn't need a wand." Harry told Percy.

"Right."

"Er…hi…I'm, er, Harry…Potter. I'm a wizard and…a half-blood. That's it."

Annabeth leaned toward Hermione. "Is he always so eloquent?" Hermione gave her a glare.

"Hello. I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. I'm half-human and half-vampire and ready to kick some Volturi butt!" Harry gave her a dopey grin while she was speaking. He quickly wiped it off his face at Edward's menacing stare.

"Awesome. Chiron, anything else we need to know?"

Chiron glanced at Percy and nodded. "I think everyone should hear the prophecy."

"Good idea. Rachel?"

Rachel stood up from where she was seated and stretched out her hands before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

She dropped her head dramatically but Percy still pouted. "You know, it just doesn't have the same effect as when you get all misty and the three Rachel's start talking."

"I know, but I tried."

"Go half-bloods, and may the gods be with you." Chiron said.

"Star Wars, again?" Percy asked Annabeth quietly. She nodded.

"Don't understand why he watches that, it's a bunch of Pegasi dung."

"Yeah, well, people believe anything these days."

Percy nodded thoughtfully, that was very true.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Something that came to me just today. Happens a little after the first chapter. I really appreciate the reviews and alerts. Maybe if I get more you'll give me more of motivation to finish this up. Enjoy!**_

"Oh for the love of Aphrodite!" Percy exclaimed as he patted his pockets over and over, becoming frustrated when they proved to be just as empty as the first time he'd checked them.

"What's the matter, Perce?" Annabeth asked. Percy sighed in exasperation. They were all currently camped out in some secluded forest in England. Percy was standing near a small waterfall, his clothes getting soaked from all the mist.

"I need to call Chiron, but I forgot to bring Drachmas!"

As Annabeth searched her own pockets for Drachmas, Harry cleared his throat. Percy looked up at him, noticing his brow scrunched in confusion.

"Erm…What are Drachmas, and why do you need them to make a call? And on what?" Harry looked toward the waterfall. Considering the week this had turned out to be, nothing was really going to surprise him, he was just curious. Percy opened his mouth to speak, when Hermione interrupted him.

"You know, Harry, for being raised by Muggles, you sure don't remember a lot from our primary school lessons, do you?"

Harry shrugged. He was used to Hermione's patronizing tone with him regarding all things knowledgeable. Knowledge he didn't really care to gain. Annabeth on the other hand, looked like she was fuming. She'd taken a strong dislike toward Hermione.

"Drachmas are what the ancient Greeks used to barter with. The name drachma is derived from the verb drássomai which means 'to grasp'…", Hermione lifted her fingers up in quotations, and Annabeth felt like slicing them off with her trusty knife. "Initially a drachma was a fistful of six metal sticks, which were used as a form of currency as early as 1100 BC, it was the standard unit…"

"Okay, no offense or anything, but there is no way in Hades they us taught that in primary school." Percy stated in irritation. And no, he wasn't bitter because some witch knew more about his own history then he did, thank you very much. Hermione lifted her chin up at him and sniffed before returning to what she was doing before; transfiguring leaves into Frisbees for Jacob to go and fetch.

Percy looked back toward Harry. "We use drachmas as offerings to the goddess Iris, in order to make calls to whoever we want." Harry just nodded.

"You know," Ron interrupted, "we have several different ways to make calls in the wizarding world. Floo, Owl, a Patronus and even charmed Galleons. But I think the Muggles have it down best. Just use a cell phone!" Ron lifted a slim black cell phone into the air before pressing numerous buttons on the flat screen. All the demigods gasped before Percy lunged for Ron and snatched the cell phone from him.

"Oi! What did you do that for!"

"Ron, you idiot! Don't know you we can't use cell phones! They are like a monster magnet for us demigods!" Percy tried in vain to shut off the cell phone.

"A monster magnet? But why…?" Ron's voice died to below a whisper as the ground below them started rumbling and what sounded like boulders crashing erupted around them. Percy, Ron and Harry turned around just in time to see several Cullens running toward them, each pushing each other in attempt to be the first ones to get to Percy. Percy gulped in terror, trying to keep in mind that these monsters were supposed to be their allies. As Emmett Cullen stomped toward him before anyone else, he wasn't quite so sure anymore.

Emmett lifted Percy off the ground by his waist effortlessly before plucking the cell phone from his grasp. "Is this the new HTC Evo?" He exclaimed as he ran his cold fingers across the pad, Percy still scared stiff in his arms. Emmett was shoved to the side, the sound like mountains crumbling as Alice threw herself at him.

"Give it here, Emmett! It supposed to be the first 4G phone ever!" She snarled, before yanking the phone away. She didn't get enough time with it before Edward snatched it from her grasp.

"Yes! I was trying to get me one before they came out…" Edward was crushed to the ground by Rosalie before she began prying his fingers away from the device.

"It's not like you could use it anyway, Edward! It's got heat activated sensors!" She huffed before getting off of Edward. "Ness! Come here for a minute I need your help with something!"

Harry, Ron and Percy all watched in stunned silence as the vampires all battled their way after Rosalie, the cell phone still clutched in her hand.

"Ohkaaaay…..That was weird. I never really paused before killing the monsters to see how they reacted toward cell phones. Now I know why." Percy murmured, still a bit in shock over having just died over a stupid cell phone.

Ron pouted and looked like he was about to cry. "What about my cell phone!" Harry patted him consolingly on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get it back, mate."

"Oh! Here it is, I knew I had a pouch around here somewhere." Annabeth flicked a coin at Percy.

"Thanks, Annabeth." Percy paused for a moment as he looked at the golden Drachma. "What did I need this for again?"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Those demigods and their ADD.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so _boring_!" Ron exclaimed as he continued to create different animals from smoke being emitted from the bonfire they were currently seated around. The mythical horde were in yet another forest, this time closer to Italy, waiting on their chance to bring down the Volturi.

"Why can't we just invade Volterra and be done with it?" Percy rolled his eyes at Ron for his restlessness, but he too was getting anxious for some action.

"We've gotta wait for the clairvoyant over there to give us the signal," Percy tossed is head in Alice's direction as she sat huddled beneath a tree and rocking back and forth.

"Claire? I thought her name was Alice?" Annabeth piped up. She had her head immersed in a book and was only taking in bits and pieces of the conversation.

"No, what I meant was…" But Percy waved her off as something else caught her attention. "Never mind."

Harry was looked over to Edward and Bella who seemed to be having an internal conversation. Bella was looking at him with her brow scrunched and he was nodding and shaking his head accordingly. It still bothered him that he couldn't figure out who Edward reminded him of.

"Quidditch player?" Harry turned to face Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Harry replied.

Ron sighed as he pointed his chin at Edward. "A famous Quidditch player? Could that be where we recognize him from…" Harry scrunched his head again in frustration.

"No, I don't think so…"

"School, maybe? The Ministry?" Ron ticked off each option on his fingers.

"Ugh! It's right there on the tip of my tongue…I've seen him before!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Diggory!"

Harry and Ron both turned at Hermione's exclamation. "What?" Ron shouted, but Hermione was too busy bent over Jacob who was currently dragging his massive paws across the forest floor.

"Come on, Jacob! Dig! Hurry! DIG! HURRY!"

Ron rolled his eyes, bringing his attention back toward Harry.

"Don't think he was a Death Eater…"

"No," Harry murmured. "Why can't I think of his name?"

Ron looked toward Hermione again. "Well maybe if Hermione was screaming like that we could concentrate more." Hermione was still egging Jacob on.

"Diggory! Diggory! You're almost there, Jake. DIG! HURRY!"

Harry let out a huff as Ron leapt up and offered Harry a hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere quieter. Don't worry, mate we'll figure it out."

"I hope so," said Harry. "This is starting to drive me nutters. It's right there!" He tapped his forehead. Maybe Ron was right though, getting away from Hermione might help.


End file.
